


Lovers.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [16]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt finger fucking on Kinkbingo, rejection for dark bingo, #38 fingers for smut_69 and #35 foreplay for lover 100. Adam wants a little more than to be Tommy's fuck buddy, but he knows he can't push to hard or he risks losing Tommy. He thinks of a unique time to ask for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i-glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Sequel to [  
>   
> Fuck Buddies.](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/61766.html) but can be read as a stand alone.

He doesn't know how he got here, here being in Tommy Joe Ratliff's dorm room, naked on top of him, under the sheets, kissing him slow and deep. Well he knows what led him there; he'd come over to study and Tommy's roommate had been leaving, for the night. He's hardly ever around, something Adam always loves, because he loves being alone with Tommy. The part he doesn't get is how he ended up in a casual fuck buddies relationship when he doesn't even do casual; he doesn't like one night stands, he likes to date. But he'd known from the moment he met Tommy that he didn't do relationships. No one knew why, not for sure. Adam's friends all said he was a game player, a slut that slept around, apart from Brad. Adam's ex has seemed to thaw out a little when it comes to Tommy lately. Adam wouldn't call them friends, but the constant insults have stopped. He'd known if he asked Tommy on a date, he'd get flat out rejected, so he'd asked Tommy if he wanted to be a little more than friends, an offer that hadn't been rejected.

　

Adam doesn't feel like he can talk to his friends about Tommy. All they say is that Adam should leave him, find someone who will be willing to give him more, but he's not ready to give up on Tommy. It's not just because the small blonde man is like one of Adam's sex dreams come to life, although he is and it's not the sex, even though that's amazing. It's Tommy he doesn't want to lose, the man. Tommy can be the kindest, sweetest man; he's slow to anger, easy to talk to. There are so many things he likes about Tommy, had liked when they were just friends and he doesn't want to lose that. But he knows that he can't just leave things as so when Tommy scrambles to get out lube and a condom. Adam makes a plan to talk to Tommy when all of his attention is on Adam. What a better time to talk to Tommy than during foreplay? He loves fucking Tommy with his fingers, knows Tommy does too. He always moans about how they are thicker, longer than his and he begs for more so beautifully. He thinks maybe he can turn Tommy to putty and then ask for more. But he is terrified of the high possibility of rejection, so he needs to stack the odds in his favor. 

　

He slicks up just a finger to begin with, keeping the lube close for when he needs to use more. He circles Tommy's hole slowly, in between Tommy's legs, spreading them wide, Tommy's knees hooked up over his shoulders while he kneels. He's comfortable enough to stay in this position for a long time if he needs to.

　

"Stop teasing." Tommy complains. Tommy likes getting finger fucked, but so far, he hasn't seemed to be a fan of slow foreplay, always wanting Adam's fingers fucking into him for a few moments and then his cock. But they have all night and Adam isn't about to be rushed. He pushes just the tip of his lubed up finger past the tight ring of muscle and Tommy's breath hitches. He tries to thrust down onto Adam's finger, fuck himself on the finger, but Adam grabs his hip, making him go still. He doesn't have much leverage to thrust the way Adam has him lying, which was kind of the plan. He fucks just a little of his finger into Tommy, fucking him with his finger enough that it feels good, but not enough to be called anything but a tease. This is going to be the slowest, most pleasurable foreplay of both of their lives, Tommy just doesn't know that yet, would probably reject the idea if he knew about it.

　

"You want more?" Adam asks softly. He wants more, but in a different way, not that he doesn't like getting his fingers in Tommy. He loves watching Tommy squirm, loves the way he feels. But tonight the foreplay is about more than just pleasure, about more than getting Tommy ready for sex, it's about getting him to a place where he is willing to listen to Adam, so he won't just reject Adam when he asks for more. For a long time he's been telling himself he didn't need more from Tommy, that the fantastic, mind blowing sex was enough, but it's not, his heart aches when he looks at Tommy.

　

"Fuck, of course I want more. I always want more from you." Tommy moans brokenly and Adam feels his heart flip and he has to remind himself that Tommy only means fingers; he wants more fingers than Adam barely fucking him with one.

　

He fucks his finger a little deeper, working it past clenching muscles, Tommy taking the lubed finger easily. Sex with Tommy is always pretty easy. Unlike past partners, Tommy doesn't complain about how big he is or how toppy or how often he wants it. He doesn't think he's porn star big, a huge bossy Dom or sex crazed, but it's been an issue when he's dated in the past, one that has never come up with Tommy. He fucks his finger into Tommy slowly, keeping the pace teasing and only just brushing against his prostate every other thrust and he smiles when Tommy whines in frustration.

　

"Come on Adam. Please, you know I can take more than that, I'm not a virgin." Tommy groans.

　

"I know that, ever figure that I just like watching you take it? This is called foreplay, baby, don't even pretend you don't like my fingers up your ass, I know better." Adam purrs and he can feel as well as see the way Tommy shivers, his eyes looking a little darker than they had before.

　

"Of course I like your fingers, they’re fucking perfect. That's why I want more of them." Tommy pants and Adam decides to show a little mercy, pulling one finger out and slicking up two, bunching them tight together and fucking them both into Tommy, slow, but he doesn't stop Tommy from rocking down onto his fingers this time.

　

"Damn, always feels so good, I like your fingers so much better than mine." Tommy moans and Adam can just imagine Tommy alone in bed, fucking himself with his own fingers. The fact that he prefers Adam's to his own makes Adam smile. At least he's getting something right, he knows good sex won't make everything work out, but it can't hurt when it comes to convincing Tommy to stay with him and only him.

　

"You feel so good around my fingers, baby." Adam praises as he fucks Tommy with his fingers, loving the little whimpers that Tommy makes. They sound like they've been torn from his throat and they are unbelievably sexy. 

　

"This feels amazing, but I want more, Adam. I want you to fuck me. I know you like foreplay, but if you keep on finger fucking me, I'm going to come before you even get inside of me." Tommy says, sounding breathless and Adam can't help but feel a little smug. If the foreplay is good enough to almost have Tommy coming on his fingers, surely he won't reject Adam when he asks for just a little more. 

　

"Just a little more Tommy, I don't want to hurt you. I won't go slow, I promise." Adam says, pulling his two fingers out and slicking up three.

　

"Okay, okay, fuck, like I'm going to say no to getting fucked by three of your fingers. You take foreplay to new levels, Lambert, never felt like this over someone's fingers before." Tommy pants and his eyes flutter shut as Adam fucks the tight bunch of three fingers into Tommy. They fly open again as Adam finds his prostate and rubs over it.

　

He fucks Tommy with three fingers for a little while, but his cock is so hard that if it could talk, it'd be begging Adam to finish up with the foreplay already. There is teasing and then there is teasing too much. He doesn't want Tommy to come just from Adam fucking him with his fingers, maybe another time, but not tonight. He gets a condom, opens the pack and rolls the latex over his cock. He uses his lubed up fingers to coat his dick in some slick, adjusts Tommy's legs over his shoulders and lines the head of his dick up with Tommy's hole.

　

"Tommy." He calls softly, even though the last thing his body wants to do after all that foreplay is talk. But he's been worrying about getting rejected the whole time he was finger fucking Tommy. If he doesn't say something now, he'll be worrying about it all the time and it's been stressing him out enough that other people have noticed.

　

"Yeah?" Tommy says back, voice just as soft.

　

"I, I want you to be more than my fuck buddy. I want you to be my lover." Adam swallows, so afraid Tommy will flat out reject him. 

　

"What's the difference? Between being fuck buddies and lovers?" Tommy asks, which isn't a yes, but it's not a rejection either, so things could be worse.

　

"Not a lot, no pressure or anything, just we only sleep with each other, no fucking other people. And we make it clear to other people we're just fucking each other." Adam shrugs. He knows it's not the definition of lover, but the same word means different things to different people and to him, now, that's what lovers pretty much means. He bites his lip, waiting for a reaction, for the rejection he's almost sure will come next.

　

"Yeah, okay, we can be that." Tommy nods and Adam's a little stunned that it's not a rejection. He'd had himself convinced it would be and he's been hurting over the idea of losing Tommy.

　

"You'll be my lover?" He has to be sure he's hearing this right, that the hot foreplay didn't fry his brain cells.

　

"Yes, just me and you, no one else." Tommy agrees and Adam has to lean in, two fingers tipping his jaw up gently so that Adam can kiss him, slow and deep and probably a little sweeter than a lot of the kisses between them.

　

"Want you." Tommy breathes out against his lips and Adam guides his cock into Tommy's body, going slow, because even after fucking Tommy with three fingers, it's still a stretch. Tommy's body’s tight around his cock, his body slight under Adam's and it always feels like they fit so well together. They are so good together in bed and such good friends; he knows they can make being more work. He can't believe that he didn't get rejected, that he'll be able to tell people that Tommy is his lover. The whole time they've been fuck buddies, Tommy has encouraged him to do what he wants with other people, but Adam hasn't really done much, too tied up in Tommy to want to.

　

He keeps his thrusts slow to start, but they are both so turned on by the foreplay and the talk didn't take away from that, so soon he is fucking harder and faster into Tommy, his fingers wrapping around Tommy's cock so that he can jerk his lover off. He's not about to get sick of that word anytime soon.

　

"Adam." Tommy moans out brokenly and there is nothing Adam would rather see than his lover fall apart beneath him. He angles his thrusts so that he's hitting Tommy's prostate, keeps his fingers dancing over every sensitive spot he knows Tommy has, his other hand on Tommy's hip as he pushes them both closer and closer to the edge. He's holding on so tight he's probably going to leave finger shaped bruises, but Tommy is anything but complaining and Adam finds he likes the idea of leaving marks on his lover, marks Tommy will see later, when he's alone and thinking of Adam. It's only fair; Tommy is never far from his mind.

　

Tommy swears and moans, calls Adam's name and then bites his lip, like he's trying to stay quiet as he comes between them, cock jerking in Adam's hand, body twitching and Adam keeps running his fingers up and down the underside of Tommy's cock, till he hears a whimper that is more 'Oh God stop, too much' instead of 'please, more, please'. He moves his come covered hand up to Tommy's hip, not caring about the mess he's making of them. He'll never care about getting Tommy's come on him or on Tommy, that's what showers are for and if the showers weren't communal, that would be when round two would start. 

　

He doesn't last long after Tommy, he'd been so hard just from finger fucking Tommy, so turned on by his lover's reaction to the foreplay, turned on by watching and feeling him come, it doesn't surprise Adam that he's coming a handful of minutes later. He comes so hard, he sees little black spots and then he finds Tommy's mouth, shutting his eyes till it feels like the spots might be gone again. He wonders if what he saw was a little bit like seeing stars. He's heard people use the expression, but he doesn't think he's ever had it happen to him, but if it ever does, it'll be because of Tommy.

　

Adam pulls out after a few long moments, not wanting to crush Tommy by laying on top of him for too long. He deals with the condom and cleans them both up as well as he can without getting out of the bed. Once they are close enough to being clean, he wraps an arm around Tommy's shoulder, cuddling close. He's still at risk of falling out of the tiny bed. 

　

"Thank you." Adam says quietly, so grateful that Tommy didn't reject him. He doesn't know if the great foreplay helped, but he likes to think Tommy would have said yes to being his lover anyway. 

　

"For what?" Tommy asks, sounding confused.

　

"For agreeing to be my lover, and for giving up anyone else for me." Adam says, running his fingertips over Tommy's bare stomach.

　

"It's no big deal. I haven't slept with anyone else since we started anyway." Tommy says, voice thick with sleep and Tommy isn't the guy who always falls asleep right after he has an orgasm, but Adam knows he hasn't been sleeping well, but tired or not, he can tell Tommy meant what he said.

　

"Oh." He hadn't known that, hadn't known that at all. Maybe he wasn't foolish to ask Tommy for more. Maybe there had never been a risk of Tommy saying no to being his lover. As Tommy falls asleep next to him, Adam can't help but wonder if some day he could ask to be more than Tommy's lover and not be rejected then either. It's something he really needs to think about. But for now, he'll go on loving his lover in secret.

　

The End.


End file.
